Why me?
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: "The sound of a door opening, then slamming shut. Footsteps walking across my bedroom floor over all of the clothes I have there. The feeling of someone hovering above me, staring down at me. Then the dipping of the bed as someone sits down on it. It always starts off this way." Akaito x Taito. Incest. Slight mature scene. More chapters/stories? Maybe? Possibly? Let me know?


_**A/N:**_ _So, I was in the shower (weird way to start this off huh?) and I was thinking about a story that I wrote on my old account (whitelily5445) that is titled Confusion and that I promised to write on this account. I started to think how I would make the story go when this little beauty popped into my head. I got out of the shower, dried off and right away starting working on it. (ew, you didn't put clothes on?) So this was in my brain, while in the shower, and now it's on the internet for all to see! Muhahahaha!_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Akaito x Taito_

 _ **POV:**_ _Taito_

 _ ***Requests*** : You guys can make requests for me ^^ I can do a lot of different animes or even more Vocaloid stories if you'd like. I use to write them all the time. Let me know in a review or via message if you have an idea for a story that you'd like me to write for you._

The sound of a door opening, then slamming shut. Footsteps walking across my bedroom floor over all of the clothes I have there. The feeling of someone hovering above me, staring down at me. Then the dipping of the bed as someone sits down on it.

"Taito."

It always starts off this way.

I pretend to be asleep, even though it is so very obvious that I am not. My breathing, which was paced regularly, has now become ragged and uneven. I tried to remain as still as possible as I laid with my back facing to him, but he knew my body language better than anyone.

"Stop pretending to be asleep and get up, now," the voice that was soft in the beginning now had a hint of irritation in it. I wanted to avoid one of the beating that I got so often from this person. So, I open my eyes, only one being able to see, and turned to look at him. My red-haired cousin Akaito was there staring down at me. His red eyes were glaring slightly when I first glanced at him, but now they softened rather significantly as he realized I was awake. The feeling of his hand on my bare hip came next, causing me to shiver slightly. His hand was so cold, as it often was. I did not, however, break his eye contact. I knew he would get mad if I did. Gently, he started to turn my body, and I allowed him to, wincing when I laid on the bruise that he had inflicted on my earlier. Akaito didn't stop though until I was on my back and then climbed on top of me. He didn't squish me though, just somewhat hovered over me. And I let him. All he did for a good amount of time was stare down at me, and I stared back up at him, eyes nearly unblinking. My body was tense, even though I willed it to relax to prevent punishment from my cousin. He didn't seem to notice, yet he was always hard to read.

"Akaito?" I whispered his name when he did nothing for a few minutes. He was always different when he came into my room. Sometimes, he would simply stare at me as I laid there. Sometimes he would cuddle with me. And sometimes, he would get intimate with me, going farther other times then some. Either way, whatever he was going to do to me, I simply had to let it happen. My voice did however seem to push him out of a trance as he finally moved his hand down to my waist, right where he had kicked me earlier. Very cautiously he raised up my shirt and looked down at it. My chest rose and fell with my harsh breathing, watching every move, every flinch that he made.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned, looking up at me. Horrified that I was going to give him the wrong answer, either way, I remained silent. He seemed to accept that answer as he looked away from my bruise and started to raised my shirt up. And I let him. I helped him even by raising up my arm so that he wouldn't have to. I noticed a small smile escaped his lips when I did this, knowing he liked my actions. The only thing he did next was run a cold hand down my chest before working on my pants. And I let him. All the while however, I couldn't help but ask myself the same question that I have been since this started 7 months ago.

Why me?

A whimper escaped my mouth as he touched the spot on my outer thigh that he had also kicked earlier. Akaito gave a quick glance at me before looking at it, examining it. Without a word, he moved forward and placed a kiss there, forcing me to hold back my hips as they attempted to buckle. A chuckle was the next thing I hear from him and then his clothes joined mine on the floor. Not even a kiss was placed on my lips before he advanced onto me.

And I let it happen.

I let it happen.

I let what's been going on for months happen to me once again.

The feeling of him thrusting into my body, my back arching forward with the pain and the pleasure from it. And he didn't stop once to let me adjust to it. He just continued to slid in and out of me, his hands running throughout my body. Everytime he would pass over an area that was sore from the beating he had given me earlier, or even a few days ago he would kiss. I know he was trying to be gentle. If he really did want to hurt me, he would have done it much more roughly. Kisses were placed all over my body, his hands roaming throughout every part of me, inside and out. And throughout all this, throughout all the pain and pleasure I was feeling, I again asked myself.

Why me?

"Akaito," his name escaped my lips as my head fell back against the pillows. His cold hand placed upon my cheek as my body tensed and let itself go and I fell limp against the bed. As I was trying to work my limbs again I felt him release as well, and then his sweaty body was on top of my own. Even though he was against the bruises and cuts on me, I didn't say anything, didn't wince. I barely even felt them due to my numb body. And then my body was being flipped over. All I could do was let out a soft, high pitched yelp and look up at him as I was now against his chest. He was looking down at me, caressing my purple hair. And I let it happen. It felt nice after all to just lay my head down there and be spoiled for a moment. No other cousin besides Akaito ever held me like this, even if it was in private. Of course, none of my cousins beat me like he did. The question still stuck in my brain.

Why me?

I was on the brink of sleep when Akaito finally switched our positions so I was on my back again and he was standing up ,gathering his clothes. As always, I felt a wave of disappointment looking at him getting ready to leave me once again. This was followed by sadness from knowing I would once again be alone in my bed with no hope of getting sleep tonight. And then anger from all of the mixed emotions that this one person was making me feel.

"Why do you do this? Why do you beat me up and then later come into my room and seduce me like you do? Why is it me?" I questioned him, my high pitched voice pleading and nearly breaking from the lump forming in my throat. Since the time I was born, I was an outcast to all of my cousins. I was the one everyone was afraid of, that no one wanted to play with. Kaito and Nigaito often tried, but I soon even scared off my green haired cousin and my blue haired one just followed the later. I really did try to open up to people once we all joined the Vocaloids. However, due to my past neglect, I was never able to. I came off with such a mean, cruel vibe that all of the younger kids, like Len, Rin and Rui were all scared of me. People like Miku, Gakupo and Gumi just wanted nothing to do with me, seeing how I was so strange and antisocial. I was the last person that anyone wanted anything to do with, either friendship wise or an intimate relationship.

So why me?

Why me?

Why me?

"You could have picked anyone to do this with cousin. Did it have to be the one that you spend most of your time torturing?" I asked once again, stray tear escaping down my cheeks. For the first time that night, I broke eye contact with Akaito and simply looked down at my bed instead. I didn't like to be seen crying, hating even more that he was causing me to do this. And it didn't even seem like he cared. I attempted to wipe away at them, but the feeling of his hand on my cheek stopped me. He forced me to look at him and he began to wipe away my tears. His eyes, as they normally were, showed no sort of real emotion in them as he did this. However, once he was finished and he looked into my own eyes, a glare replaced the softness and a scowl inhabited his face. Without another word, he forced me to lay down one more and threw the blanket over my head.

Quickly, I moved it away, trying to stop my cousin, but the door was already shutting when I got it off. Shoulders slumping, I sat there staring at the door, hoping, praying he would come back. When it was apparent that the door was not going to open again, I reached down for my clothing and quickly dressed before returning to the laying down position I was in earlier, my back facing the door. As I stared out the window next to me, salty tears made their way down my cheeks from my unresting eyes. Knowing I was going to get no sleep, I watched the bright full moon and listened to the window rustle the trees while the never answered question ran through my mind.

Why me?


End file.
